narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ricardo Hajime
""There ain't no time for worrying about fear...all I can do is focus..On this fight!" Ricardo Hajime リコはじめ(Riko Hajime) Is a highly skilled Boxer and Shinobi from the Dense Darkness Continent and a member of the Kingu Zoku. He is from the Hajime Clan a group of highly skilled hand to hand combat experts who value strength and bare handed combat above all else. He is also the student of Ikkaku Kingu 'Appearance' Riko has an appearance that reflects his personality. He is very honest and hard working, displaying many values that no longer exist in the world. Typically seen in his usual attire he wears a half armored top, which has his lower torso exposed, with a black single sleeved hooded jacket of about the same length. The armor is gold, while the jacket is black with gold trimming. He also wears layered armor around his waist, tied with a large red rope. He stands only 5'8" tall, with light brown skin, and golden eyes. His hair is faded on the sides, and much more Curly then the average individuals. Due to training with Ikkaku he has a very well toned body, reflecting his tremendous strength and endurance. 'Personality' "Im about to knock your lights out!" Very honest and lighthearted, Rico is much less ruthless then the other members of the elite 4. Very loyal to the cause he is more then willing to risk his life for his allies, and although he is not always for it he won't hesitate to crush a threat especially toward Amagumo. He is very kind however but not naive and will do whatever it takes to see his mission is a success. He tends to be extremely stern and straight forward, a representation of his fighting style. He is not above his own form of trash talk, and due to the nature of his body he is prone to anger as all kingu are. When upset, his eyes seem to glaze over, and his boxing instincts take over until he is stopped. 'Abilities' Raiton (雷遁 Lightning Release), is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. Riko learned to manipulate Lightning Release from Ikkaku Kingu starting when he was 12 years old. Though his lack of ninjutsu training has limited his abilities, he is capable of channeling lightning around and throughout his body in order to increase his speed and durability, as well as enhance his close range attacks, effectively making him a Nintaijutsu user. Outside of these Nintaijutsu abilities there are but a handful of Mid-range lightning techniques that can be utalized by him. As his affinity it is his most skilled form of ninjutsu. By adding Yang, he can manipulate Electromagnetism to a degree. Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Rico uses wind release in a few of creative ways, aside from being able to use electricity to increase his overall speed, he can also use wind release, by rapidly propelling himself forward while at the same time removing the air resistance around him in order to close in on an opponent. He picked this skill up while training with Ikkaku's Son, Yoshikotsu Kingu. As the stregnth of punches are determined by the bodies rotation, He also uses wind release to funnel powerful swivvles of wind around his body when throwing punches, bringing that wind around his fist in order to delivery intense powerful blows. When used by the Thunder Guard Gauntlets, They can increase and even launch wind release over longer distances. 'Chakra & Skills' Rico, much like the rest of his clan has a chakra thats extremely powerful and hard to control. As close range fighters, the Hajime clan tends to have chakra that sticks close to them, channeling visually around their flesh and glowing brightly. Rico specifically can channel this energy around him prompting a definite use of it. This is similar to chakra enhanced strength, but mechanically difference and used to initiate techniques rather than increase physical strength, as he is already incredibly strong physically. As he is still young, there is much more improvements to be made in the control of chakra, and he tends to waste it when using ninjutsu, though he has a better grasp when it comes to nintaijutsu, as that requires him to control it within and around his body. His chakra reserves are only advanced, slightly above if not matching a skilled jounin. He has much growing to do before he reaches his full chakra capacity. His chakra sensory is at its best in close range, tying directly into his awareness as a close quarters specialist. This is especially true when it comes into the dimensions of a boxing ring, and almost nothing misses his perception. When entering Hajime-Ken, his sensory skills are increased significantly due to nature energy flowing through his being. Speed, Stamina & Endurance As a trained boxer, Riko has spent much of his time running. Thats right...running. Running is one of the oldest ways to increase stamina. Combine that with the fact he has spent years running while deep in the void dimension where gravity is increased and time flows differently, and we get higher levels of both physical endurance, speed and stamina. He is capable of battle for days with brief periods of rest, being the most capable of keeping up with Ikkaku in this regard. He can tank incredibly powerful assaults with minor damage, and can withstand normally fatal blows from weapons and brute attacks alike. His biggest enemy to his own physical durability is his own strength however, often times hitting objects or people with such raw destructive force he breaks his own bones and tears his own muscles. This has been remedied with the Thunder Guard Gauntlets, making them a necessary accessory on the battle field. Still, if he pushes himself too far, he may very well harm himself even with them on. His speed is not meant for long distance travel...but up close it is a far different affair. This does not me he is incapable of keeping up with those who may run and maintain distance however. He can use his powerful legs to dash forward a few meters in pursuit or to evade. Even when using space-time ninjutsu it is only capable of maneuvering him within the radius of a standard boxing ring effectively, flickering him back out of attack range, only to sling shock him forward in that same flicker for a counter attack. Power and speed-wise Riko is all about evasion and counter attacks, maintaining heavy pressure whilst making sure his opponent does not get too much distance. Overall riko is a physically dominating man. There is much more growth and refinery to be had, but he is the most physically capable of the Amagumo Elite 4, rivaling Ikkaku's own physicality if not surpassing it in a few areas. He isn't a long range fighter by any means, but is easily capable of sliding and weaving out of close range attacks, while countering with perfect precision all while surviving even fatal blows. This can be most attributed to his Boxers Awareness a special attribute that gifts him supreme instincts while in close range combat. Taijutsu As stated, Rico is a natural boxer. But he is a champion level one even at the sport level. Having been training since he was only 3, he has become the expert at nothing less than hand to hand combat. Though boxing his his formost style of battle, he is versed in dozens of other hand to hand styles, as well as how to counter a number of weapon arts. His primary style of boxing is the infighting Peek-a-boo style, where the user guards their upper torso with a lowered stance catered to weaving and ducking. This is due to his short reach, though using space time or his own unique dash method he can use outboxing styles to maintain some degree of distance. By revving up his blows, he is capable of performing what he refers to as the Meteor Smash a heavy hit that does a decent amount of damage, but sends an opponent flying the heavier damaged they are. These techniques are typically done while dashing, but can be done while still in place and require a wide exaggerated motion with the arm to initiate. When successful the effects are all but devastating. 'Void Techniques' Ricardo activates his void techniques within a relatively small distance. About the size of a boxing ring. This gives him the ability to rapidly blitz around his opponent anywhere within his 6.1 m radius. There are three stances or as Rico calls is Styles dedicated to these variations of combat. The first, an offensive Style, is referred to as Flicker Style. In Flicker style, Rico projects his attacks anywhere within the 6.1 m distance he can function in. It is thought that if one receives the first attack in this combo, you will be unable to escape its assault. There has yet been a man who has dispute such a claim. The Second Style, is referring to as Off the Ropes In this style, Rico sways rhythmically between his opponent's attacks. it becomes difficult to keep track of his movements while this stance is in use. The closer he moves to his opponent, the harder he becomes to hit. One he gets his hit, or even if he should not, he can immediately slingshot back into his maximum distance and repeat the process almost indefinitely. It is as though he is literally bouncing off the ropes. 'Trivia' Rico is loosely based on Ippo, from Hajime no Ippo as well as 'Lil' Mac from Super Smash Bros.